Category talk:Posses
never done this stuff before: there should be a split first where you choose xbox live and PSN. that way you only look at posses for the specific network rather than a whole unorganized list. No. Some posses have multiple platforms. You're looking for posses, not specific platform posses. Besides. This is a user service, even though wikis don't provivde people with them much. Articles are more important than posses. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 19:03, May 25, 2010 (UTC) We should make a rule where you have to put the platform(s) the posse is on? They already (generally) put that on their posse pages. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 09:13, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Why is the page locked? I want to add my posse. If anyone can do it for me, it's called Mr. Kelley's Pupils. Sign your posts with 4 tildes next time, and, which page is locked? the category? What do you mean exactly? Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 09:20, August 23, 2010 (UTC) How do I add my posse to this page? ~~Willis~~ if you make a new posse page, it's added automatically. but to add it to the category, go to the bottom of the page, press the add category button, and type in "Posses" without the quotes. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 16:35, August 29, 2010 (UTC) hi if you will like to join my clan im only on xbox360 im called jackimi96 if you wont to know more go and like at Assassins of the uk hi all players if you got a xbox and you wont to join a clan add me im called jackimi96 this is for 5 days if i have nuthing i lol at you noobs Missing posse page Can anyone see my Posse I just added? It's called Redemption Outlaws. I can't see it myself. Is that common or no? : Took care of - was missing some necessary code. Page is at Posse:Redemption Outlaws . : 2ks4 (talk) 06:33, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Now Recruiting! Attention fellow RDR loyalists, my name is Irish Gentleman. I am here seeking recruits for the'' Brotherhood of Justice.'' We are exclusive to the Playstation Network and all ranks are welcome. The clan is growing quickly however we will do our best to accomodate new members. Visit the link below to learn more. http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Posse:Brotherhood_of_Justice%28PSN%29 Hello All. My name is R Gunslinger O. Many people know me as R Bill Hickok O, R BillyTheKid O, and R Snakeyes O. I do change my gamertag a lot, but I am the posse leader for the clan/posse called Redemption Outlaws for the XBOX 360 Platform. I am looking to recruit people in Red Dead at the moment. This clan DOES require you to change your gamertag, so before messaging me please understand that before your consideration of trying to join the posse. Further information message my gamertag: R Gunslinger O join today!! Join the GHOST Clan and we will fight with you or (if you dont join) against you. JohnMarstonJR 10:40, December 13, 2011 (UTC) contact me to join Rebels wanted come fight the war of southern independence today by joining the Rebel riders reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Posse:Rebel_Riders_C.S.A. Are there any PS3 posses recruiting? no XBL only Now Recruiting Visit the link for more information: http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Posse:Brotherhood_of_Justice_%28PSN%29 PoSSe:DeaDMaN - Now ReCruiTinG We are looking for 4 more that fit the profile ...check out the page and contact "DeaDMaN_The_Poet" or "DeaDMaN_NOBODY" on the PS Network or here on Wiki if your interested...Dschnide 20:31, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Adding Music to your page Is there a way to add music to your page to play when you open it...something on a loop? Dschnide 22:48, February 14, 2012 (UTC) RDR ONLINE SERIES IS HERE! Check out the trailer here: Irish Gentleman 03:57, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Episode 1 is Here! The first episode of the new online series, "American Justice," is finally here. Irish Gentleman 02:44, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Posse not showing up in list I seem to have done something that means I can't find my posse in the posse sub. Can anyone help? Posse:British Crusaders :I see it in the list. There are a couple of items in the page code that are required - maybe you accidentally deleted those, then undid your edits to restore them? :2ks4 (talk) 14:19, June 11, 2013 (UTC) LF RP LF role play clan/group